Freedom for a Sky
by Kira Akuma
Summary: What happens when a Varia Quality woman falls into the world of Hylia? That is what happened for Death du Mystique, temporary Cloud Officer Of the Varia. Death will be putting a wrench in the Goddesses plans and taking names (Minor Crossover with Harry Potter As well )
1. Introduction

This story is born purely for my own amusement. If there's any Legend of Zelda fans out there who love my story How "Death Defies well, Death" than Welcome! Please leave comments and ideas in the delightful Review area~ if you are a fan of HDDWD, than Welcome and be warned!~ this story contains LOTS of spoilers! As for fans of Legend of Zelda and Katekyo Hitman Reborn… Welcome!~ this Story is basically an OC insert because I'm hooked on Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword and need a stress reducing outlet~

This is one of two possibles for Death, being she's a Shattered Sky in this story. (Haven't decided if that's how it will go in the main story yet…) if you don't know what that is or if I'm using it differently… a Shattered Sky in this case means that Death can use the aspects of the Seven different flames with varying levels of proficiency. She can only barely use the Harmony aspect of Sky flames though, due to her flames being shattered for so long. She is best with Cloud Propagation and Storm Disintegration. Sun Activation, Lightning Hardening, and Rain Tranquility are hardly used and are mostly subconscious for Dear Death. As for Mist? It's mostly in her eyes and she can hardly use it on others. She has a bit of an "Eyes Of Truth" thing going on~

Likes, Follows, and especially Reviews are always appreciated~ and please remember… I'm not taking this story very seriously, it's an outlet for creativity and this will probably not happen in the main storyline without high demand from my audience~ ^.^

I don't own Legend of Zelda, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Harry Potter, or anything else I reference. All I own is my delightful character Death du Mystique and the ideas that go into writing this tale~

"This is Ancient Hylian"

" _This is Snake Speak_ "

 _ **"This is Whatever language Death decided to speak**_ " (Death is multilingual (Varia Quality) and I have no idea what language she would decide to speak at any given time)

" **This is Fi and Ghirahim's Sword spirit telepathy~** "

( _Any Author Notes I have mid-story will be like this._ )


	2. Falling Into a Different World

Death honestly honestly had no idea how she ended up here. One minute she was on her way to get an assignment from Xanxus, and the next she was plummeting from the sky. Above her was a beautiful blue sky with hardly a cloud to be seen. Below was a carpet of clouds, obscuring any view of the surface. Not a minute of falling passed before she was caught in the claws of a truly massive grey bird. It almost looked like it had a saddle from her perspective.

Upon being dropped onto what seemed to be a pier like structure of wood she realized one important thing, "I have a feeling I'm not in Italy any more, Levi."

Before her was the grey bird. Upon its head was an odd helmet like contraption and upon its back was a saddle. Atop this saddle sat what looked like a pointy eared man wearing a tunic. He spoke in an unfamiliar language, vastly different from any languages she had learned. The man seemed to be able to tell something was wrong when she looked up at him confused. He landed his bird and dismounted easily. From here he knelt down and continued to try saying different things to Death. When nothing worked he took her hand and gently began pulling Death in the direction of a flight of stairs.

This brought another realization to Death… " _WHY AM I A KID!_ " She hissed in alarm. From the look of her arm and how large her Varia coat looked on her tiny form, she estimated the age difference was by AT LEAST fifteen years. Probably less knowing how small Fennec Foxes get.

The man guided Death to a large building with a bell hanging high above the front doors. To the right was a reinforced building and a bit further to the right was an odd statue of a bird. The man pulled her into the building with a bell and straight to a pair of large doors made of a dark wood.

Within was another man, this one looked more broad in appearance and was balding. He had a pair of truly impressive eyebrows, a goatee and a thick mustache.

Both men talked in a language she couldn't understand. It sounded very Airy with almost clicking like sounds spread out here and there. She tried to pick out any familiar sounding words but failed. The way the two kept glancing at her was rather disturbing for the child sized vixen.

Finally one knelt in front Of her, the larger man, and pointed at himself. "Gaepora," he said while pointing at himself. He then pointed at Death and asked, "What is Your Name?"

Death didn't understand his words, but his meaning was clear. She pointed at Gaepora and tried her best to pronounce the interesting language, "Gaepora." She then pointed at herself and said, " _ **Death**_."

The old man tried to say her name, but had trouble speaking it. Hearing him having trouble with the name, Death decided to try finding what Death is in his language. She tried to do the usual gun motion, but the man seemed extremely puzzled at the gesture. Second she tried to point at herself then ran her finger across her throat in a slit throat motion then pointed at herself again.

The man look rather surprised, but asked, "Dead/Death?" _(I'd imagine past and future tense didn't develop much so long ago.)_

Death nodded hopefully and pointed at herself while repeating, "Death!"

The man pointed at himself and said, "Gaepora," then at the child and asked, "Death?" Death nodded and repeated what he did.

Gaepora looked surprised. He stood to his full height to talk to the man in the grey tunic. After a while Gaepora took Death's hand and gently lead her down the hallway to middle door on the left. He opened the door to reveal a pair of blond haired children playing with carved pieces of wood in the shape of birds. One looked feminine with long blond hair and the other was masculine with dirty blond hair. Gaepora pointed at the girl saying, "Zelda," and the boy saying, "Link." He then pointed at Death saying, "This is Death. She fell from the sky and doesn't understand what we say. Could you please teach her and take care of her?" Death could only understand her name out of the flood of strange words.

Zelda smiled at Death and waved at the child, "Hello Death!" Link could only stare at first, but a well placed elbow from Zelda prompted the child to repeat what she did and said.

Death tilted her head to the side, but attempted to say, "H-He-llo?"


	3. Blade of a Goddess

A year passed; Thanks to having been prepared to leave for a mission, she had most of her clothes and tools packed into a magic trunk in her coat pocket. Said coat was stored away in favor of a Mavis Vermilion style dress. The sleeves were removed and it had a purple tint rather than the pink tinted white fabric. The material was much more ideal for the temperatures and windy weather of Skyloft… especially when Death was in the form of a child. Her large Vulpine ears were kept hidden with a crimson bandana.

* * *

About a year after she arrived in the strange new world Death decided to explore the statue of a winged woman at the top of the stairs.

* * *

Zelda and Link were in class that day, having to leave behind Death due to the language barrier. Although she was learning, Death still had severe difficulties pronouncing the language. Her understand of it was rather good though.

The stairs were rather easy to run up with her bare feet. Not a single splinter tried to stab her feet as she ran up the stairs. At the top she looked around to see the area slightly ruined. Almost as if the temple isn't complete. Going further in her instincts said there was something wrong. Her diamond pupils bled from black to a solid Indigo diamond.

With her eyes flooded with Mist Flames, Death looked around for any possible illusions. Plenty of restless souls floated around aimlessly, most having lost their features due to forgetting who they once were. Finally her eyes landed upon the statue itself. The blood of the past painted the statue from the head to the base. Said base seemed to have a false wall facing Death's direction. She let the Mist flames leave her eyes as she walked forward and straight through the wall. Inside the statue there was a passageway leading into a large chamber. Two flames on the wall illuminated the chamber, illuminating a sword set in a pedestal in the middle of the room.

She walked up to the sword slowly, uncertain why it would be stuck in a pedestal. It began to glow despite no clear source of light. Her instincts started to react again, prompting her to look at the world through Mist riddled eyes.

Before her was the faded ghost of a woman. Their face was blank with no pupils or iris in their eyes. Their hair came to several different points, one at the top and two to the sides of their head. They had a large diamond on their chest, connecting two sides of a strange cloak with a wavy edge; under it was a short dress. Their legs were wrapped in cross crossing ribbons and their feet looked like high heeled boots.

She looked at the ghostly form, puzzled by the strange being. It was certainly not a ghost… ghosts have pupils when they remember who they are, and they loose a human shape when they don't remember… " _Who are you?_ " Fell from her lips without even knowing it.

The spirit moved faster than the eye could see as it rushed in front of her. " **Analysis… You Can See and Hear myself?** " The being inquired.

" _U-um… I can see you?_ " Death offered.

" **Calculating… You are not my destined Master?** " It asked.

" _I um… don't think so? I'm just Death du Mystique… temporary Captain in the Varia and a denizen to a vastly different realm…_ " Death replied uncertainly.

" **Cataloging Death du Mystique. What species are you?** " The spirit inquired.

" _Um… Minus Hominum?_ " She offered. She knew she wasn't a human… she wasn't quite an Animangus or a Fennec Fox… she could only think of the spell that made her what she is today.

" **Please remove your head cover,** " the being requested.

" _What?! No! I won't!_ " Death exclaimed, panicked by the idea of someone seeing her ears.

The being case closer, its nose was merely an inch from her own. " **Please remove your Head Cover,** " it repeated.

" _I Refuse!"_ Death growled. _"I can't let you see what is underneath_ ," Death growled at the spirit.

The being stopped and floated back to the blade. " **I Can Not Complete My Analysis of the creature known as "Death du Mystique" of the Minus Hominum,** " it stated simply.

" _Um… Miss? Who are you?_ " Death asked.

The spirit looked at Death before replying, " **My Designation is Fi, the Blade Of the Goddess. I was created by Lady Hylia to aid the Hero and Guide him on the destined Quest. A quest to destroy the Demon Lord Demise.** "

" _And Why destroy this Demon Lord?_ " Death asked, her ears twitching under her bandana.

" **Demise…"** Fi hesitated a moment before continuing, **"Demise is the Demon Lord. Demise came from a Fissure in the earth with a large armor of Demons. This army attacked the children of Hylia,** " Fi replies factually.

" _Why did he attack these Children of Hylia?_ " Death requested.

Fi could not reply at first. But it finally replied, " **That Is Not Within My Current Memory.** "

Death sighed. " _If you can not tell me, will you please keep me company Fi?_ "

The being looked at Death with its head tilted to the side. " **What use is company?** "

" _Many sentient beings desire Company. It… helps many keep their sanity,_ " Death replied, repeating a lesson of Lussuria so long ago.

* * *

I hope Fi wasn't too out of character. As a Spirit that has been waiting for her destined master for so long, I'd think that she would have gone into a "Semi-Sleep Mode" to pass the time.


	4. Taking Flight

One of the key elements to living in Skyloft is having a Bird Of the Goddess; a Loftwing. An honor that usually comes at birth, but Death didn't have the honor to receive. Instead, she had to be introduced to several different "retired" Loftwing sun the hopes of finding one that would match her. Sadly, according to Fi, it was extremely unlikely that she would find one.

Fi, ever the Resourceful Spirit, took on a miniature form to accompany Death for research purposes. Or at least, that is what the spirit claimed. Death liked to think that it was because the spirit wanted the company as much as she did. Mini Fi looked a bit more Human with Fluffy hair and a pair of arms rather than her cloak. Her Fluffy hair had one stubborn spike that curved upward as opposed to the rest of her smother hair.

It took at least two months for Fi to lessen her saying every analysis she viewed. She still analyzed everything she saw, but she at least didn't say them aloud without being asked. It saved Death from over reacting during class. Her first few weeks with Mini Fi were the worst, but at least Fi didn't mind translating the language of Skyloft to Snake Speak for Death. Fi was much better at teaching Death the language, and later the language of the goddess and Bird Speak, to Death.

The latter language came in handy when Death was tired of being taken to the retired Loftwings by Gaepora every seven days. Near the back of the cave the Loftwings was a large bird with obsidian feathers. It's primary wing feathers on the other hand were light grey with a beautiful strip of red and purple tips. It had a scar over its right eye and Many smaller scars across its body. When she tried to approach the scarred bird, but Gaepora stopped her, "that Loftwing has never had a rider," he said while shaking his head sadly, "he is one of the oldest Loftwings here."

Death shook off his hand and approached the scarred bird slowly. Fi floated over to the bird, chirping in Bird Speak to the scarred bird. She couldn't tell much of what they were saying, but the words, " _Fly_ ," " _Free_ ," " _Trapped_ ," " _Clipped Wings,_ " " _Ground_ ," and " _Sky_ ," came up repeatedly. After a minute or two of talking Fi came back with the black Loftwing.

" **This is Obsidian Fright, a Loftwing that fought in the War with the Demon Army Of Demise. He has agreed to aid you with his wings in exchange for a chance to explore what has become of the Goddess's Islands, to Fight, and to best away from the Younger Loftwings here. He dislikes how loud they are and would like a safe and quiet nest,** " Fi reported, her voice just barely showing Pride in her negotiation.

" _Thank you Fi. Could you please tell him I will try my best to fulfill that deal?_ " Death replied, a broad smile across her face.

"Of Course," Fi commented before turning to the black Loftwing, chirping out a slew of words. She then turned back to Death, saying, " **Obsidian Fright is capable of understanding the language of Skyloft and the Goddesses. There is a 65% chance of this aiding you in learning to speak the languages, and a 100% chance of communicating with Obsidian Wing."**

Death smiled at Obsidian. "I Know Not much Sky People Words. Still learning," she told him.

Obsidian Cawed, with Fi translating his words, " **He says, I Will Have Fun Flying Once Again. Come! Let Us Have Our First Taste Of True Freedom!** " With that said, Obsidian crouched down for the child to climb up.

* * *

Fun Fact~

In my story, "How Death Defies Well, Death" I was originally going to have Death as a Dark Phoenix~ but because I didn't want any hate for her Animangus being a Magical Creature I made a poll to see what my Readers wanted to see causing Chaos~

the Phoenix traits would have been easier to hide, but Fwnnec Fox ended up as the winner!~ it was rather entertaining doing the research on Fennec Foxes and incorporating it into Death's ever Growing and Changing character~

So heres a nice little choice for my readers~

Do you want:

Link to go to the surface on his own then have Death follow

Death joining him on his first trip

Death Going to the surface without link

Death falling to the surface before Zelda

Link Falling to the surface with Zelda

or an option of your own making?~

Please read and review!~


End file.
